halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dom-094
Petty Officer Second Class Dom-094 is one of the last surviving SPARTAN-II super soldiers. After the Human-Covenant War, he serves in the Human-Scyphozoa War and the Peacemaker-Thug War. Personality and Description Dom, like Linda, is a “lone wolf”. During the Human-Covenant War, he rarely talked to any of the other SPARTANs other than those of the Platinum Team unless "absolutely necessary". He is also in a love relationship with Sam(antha), despite the augmentation procedures. Internally, Dom resents his superiors of the UNSC, and he especially hates Dr. Halsey for kidnapping him. He is also one of the only SPARTANs, if not the only SPARTAN, who has little respect for Chief Petty Officer Mendez. However, his hatred does not prevent him from understanding the necessity of defending against the Covenant and other enemies. Dom has an all-around balance of skills, but his skills are somewhat lacking in grenades, compared to other SPARTANs. He has above-SPARTAN-average sniper skills, is good at medium range with a BR55HB SR, and is exceptionally skilled at using the empty-half-your-clip-and-then-melee tactic with an MA37 or MA5C. Early in the Human-Covenant War, he always carried an M90, because he wanted to practice his CQC skills. However, once he had his hands on an energy sword, he always searched for more on the battle fields. He almost always carries an M6L as a sidearm. Dom is known for sudden outbursts of near-impossible reflexes. These are triggered on rare occasion and are inconsistent. One example was when he intercepted a shard from a needle rifle to protect the wounded Sam from a fatal shot. Dom is also known for seemingly improbable tactics with most of involving pistol-type weapons. Dom's strange tactics Image:Short-hop-double-round.gif|Short hop double round Image:Neckbreaker.gif|Dom's unique way of assassination Image:Dom-094-Chaingrab.gif|Chaingrab Round-Lock.gif|Round Lock Dom-094-Spike.gif|Spike Credit goes to Rayg, ZRDragoon, and Woojin, for sprites Biography Conscription When Dom was five years old, he was abducted and conscripted into the SPARTAN-II Program by Dr. Halsey. Like the rest of the SPARTANs, he was taken to Reach, trained by Chief Petty Officer Mendez, and underwent severe augmentation procedures in 2525. And, of course, he is one of the only successful candidates. Human-Covenant War In 2549, the Platinum Team was sent to Catacomb to obtain a Forerunner artifact hidden in a cave. During a Covenant encounter, Dom was knocked unconscious by a plasma grenade explosion. The explosion caused stalactites and rocks to fell, killing the Covenant forces, but separating Dom from the rest of the SPARTAN team. After waking up, Dom found his way out of the cave. He discovered that most of Catacomb was glassed. Coincidentally there was a damaged frigate nearby, so he climbed into a cryo tube. At the end of the Human-Covenant War, he was found by Sangheili and returned to the UNSC. Human-Scyphozoa War Peacemaker-Thug War Retirement and Death Dom and Christian returned to Earth, and he and Sam were wed. After a year, Sam gave birth to a boy, who grew up to be a doctor, unlike his less-fortunate parents. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0BSNU2ZLyKM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyDZscyf8lU&feature=player_embedded